Disblief in Wedding Invitations
by Eros Rose
Summary: Set a couple of years after DH, Hermione and Ron are engaged! So Hermione takes it upon herself to write up the inviations. Sucky summary but do read! I pretty much wrote this in my head when brushing my teeth... It's short but sweet!


AN: I came up with this just this morning when I was brushing my teeth, I dont even know where it came from but I thought I'd just give it a go. I normally write Luna and Neville fic (Read them if you havent!) but Ron and Hermione have been pretty much my favourite couple forever but I just don't like writng them beause I can never really get them right:') Hope you enjoy and reviews make me very happy...hint hint!

Disclaimer: Sadly...I'm not the beautiful JK, I own absolutely nothing apart from this plot.

* * *

><p>Hermione sighed, she was well and truly exhausted. Her eyes were drooping and her wrist was sorely cramped. She rolled it around, hearing the slight crunch and click of the bone before tenderly rubbing a spot on her forehead, a spot in which she could feel an upcoming pain throbbing.<p>

She looked at the large roll of parchment in front of her eyes, lit dimly by the nearly burnt out candle, she nodded her head once in confirmation that her work was done before rolling it up tightly, scribbling down a note at the side and heading upstairs to her bed. The note read;

_Ron, I've finished the list and I think everyone we want is now invited, but please read over it and add any names I may have missed before you head to bed._

_All my love, _

_Your 'Mione._

_Ps. Please don't wake me up when you arrive home, I'm ever so tired._

_See you in the morning dear_

You see Ron had to work very late into the night at his brothers shop, it wasn't all fun and games being a professional prankster. There was re-stocking to be done and money counting and writing many letters to people who sponsored Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, furthermore George always had a new experiment to test on Ron meaning hours of trying to reverse the effects it had, Ron still had a very sore ear from his last experiment 'Ear Pierce Whistles' -pierce being a literal phrase. So most nights Hermione headed off to bed and normally she woke up to find her kind hearted lion of fiancé lying next to her, bags under his eyes and normally some side-effects to the concoctions he'd been subdued to but none the less he was there snoring away.

Note the word _fiancé,_ yes Ron and Hermione were engaged and had been for nearly over year and with their wedding only months away Hermione -being very bored that night- had decided it couldn't do any harm to start their invitation list…and finish their invitation list. She was very sure she knew exactly who Ron would want to invite and obviously she knew who she wanted at her wedding…their wedding. They only really wanted a simple one but with the amount of people they knew and loved it would _never_ be simple, so much to Hermione's dismay she had sat up most of the night scribbling and scrawling, thinking long and hard about who to invite. Sure she had wanted to sit down and talk to Ron about who they wanted their witnessing them share this bondage but with work in the way she hardly got time to see him and she really did not want to spend their short cherished moments before their wedding, _planning_ their wedding, especially when their 'planning' always -yes always- ended with a fight, a slammed door and absolutely no progress, so doing this mundane task of writing alone seemed only right.

* * *

><p>The next morning when Hermione had woken up she found that Ronald was not in their bed, and with a puckered brow she threw the covers off from on top of her and gently padded bare-foot down the wooden creaky stairs. The sight she was greeted with made her smile, there he was; his headed tilted backwards with his mouth agape, a forgotten quill hanging in his rough calloused hand from his large dangling arm, ink splattered on his fingers. He was fast asleep at her desk, the invitation list open and she could see from where she was stood that he had scrawled just one scribbly name at the bottom of the <em>very<em> long parchment, though she could not really read it without further inspection. So slowly and quietly she walked over to work he peacefully although uncomfortably slept and pulled up the parchment, smiling in disbelief at the name he had written

_Viktor Krum_

* * *

><p>SOOOOOOOO, Did you enjoy it or did you not? Tell me in the <strong>reviews, <strong>criticism is very much welcomed as well!

AN 2: Now you've read it I'll just say something about how I feel the characters are now and why Ron wanted him invited;

I believe that now Ron and Hermione are pretty much solid that he really just isn't threatened by Vikky anymore, he knows he was just jealous and he's trying to act mature...but also he just wants to show off to Krum by showing him that Hermione loves him and that he can never have her but of course he'll never admit that to Hermione if he doesnt want a smack round the ear. :-)!


End file.
